Zatch Bell Past
by kurantoB
Summary: Here's what happened in the battle 1000 years ago... in Alm's POV. Please do not submit anything, since I'm only using the millennium mamodos. CHAPTER 7: THE FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_** Hellooooooo there! ****I'm in an exceptionally good mood today. **Anyway, yay! I'm starting a new story!

**PLEASE DO **_**NOT**_** SUBMIT ANY FAN MAMODOS.**

One more thing before you read the story, I decided to change my style of writing so I can squeeze out more reviews. Mwahahahaha!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm glad I do not own Zatch Bell because it's not right for a non-Jap to own an anime/manga show.

**ZATCH BELL PAST**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

The year was 1000, both in the mamodo world, and the human world. Well, both worlds were the same to me. I was just any old normal neutral mamodo. There was nothing special about me, except that I had been selected to be one of the honorable candidates to participate in some sort of weird battle. When I was transported to the human world, I was not afraid, nor was I entirely confident. I didn't know what to feel, since there wasn't anything I could do about my fate. After all, I was bored in the mamodo world, and wished for something new. Yes, maybe the crown would be nice...

For starters, let me introduce myself. My name was Alm. I was just another mamodo boy, with a white circular head. I had a huge amount of spiky blue hair that spread out backwards, a small lock of orange hair on my forehead, a red round nose, and a pair of large yellow eyes. Like most mamodos, my head was no smaller than my body. I wore blue shorts, a pink sweater with red sleeves, and blue boots. I was Alm the Magnificent. I was Alm the Great. I tried imagining what my new title as king would be. At first, I chose Alm the Almighty. I thought it was a bit awkward, so I chose Heavenly Alm, which sounded like Heavenly Realm.

But then, I had no time for such futile thoughts. I was in a mission to become king. But I had no book owner. When I came to, I was in a meadow, and next to me was a tall structure full of arches. Where was I? I realized the dark blue spell book I gained back in the mamodo world was under my body, and it was hurting my spine. I pulled it up and opened it to see that the once familiar text within its pages were incomprehensible. Now, to find a book owner. I was assuming that the aqueduct was leading to a city filled with humans, so I walked along the structure towards the side where the top edge was slanting down.

_Maybe some of my friends are there_, I thought. _Then we can stick together and try to become the ruler together._ It started raining, and I quickened my pace. I had walked for miles, and still, there was no sign of the human species. I was also hungry, so I picked some grapes from nearby vines and had my feast under the aqueduct.

_Where's Gelios hiding?_ I thought as I spat out grapes seeds. I was referring to my blue watery dragon mamodo friend. I used him as transportation around the neighborhood back home. Althought Gelios couldn't talk, I could still understand his feelings, and we became best friends. _Why do I have to be stuck in this old boring place?_

After a few minutes I picked up my book and kept on trudging towards the city, even when the storm didn't subside yet.

There was a loud crash of thunder, and I turned to look that part of the aqueduct was struck and before I knew it, the leaking water was flowing down on my face. _Ugh, why me?_ I thought as I took a few steps backward and looked up. I let out a gasp. Standing on top of the aqueduct was a mamodo, with a book owner. Because they were so far away, and because the sky was dark, I couldn't make out their physical features. What I did know was the they tried attacking me from the sky, but ended up hitting the aqueduct instead. Now I really needed a book owner. I broke into a run and fled towards the city. The two figures flew past me and landed in front of me. When I recognized the mamodo, I froze in my tracks. _Erujo?_ I thought. _Is that you?_

Standing in front of me was Erujo, a small mamodo boy that resembled an angel. He had short blond curly hair, green eyes, and an expressionless face. He wore a pair of white wings, a white tutu, and blue shoes. Standing next to Erujo was a young human girl about my age wearing a pink dress and had long brown hair.

**Biraitsu**

Erujo fired a green laser at me with his palms. My foot was zapped and I tumbled to the ground.

"Erujo," I cried out. "Erujo, don't shoot! It's me, Alm!"

Erujo closed his eyes and shook his head. "Christine," he ordered.

**Biraitsu**

Erujo launched his attack again, this time, at my face. I rolled over and got back up, gripping my foot in pain.

"Erujo, why?" I said.

Erujo looked at me with his expressionless face.

"This is not a matter of friendship," he began. "This is a battle to become the ruler of the underworld. And it is my job to get rid of useless wretches like you, who will never become king!"

**Biraitsu**

"I'm going to blast you until you're sent back," said Erujo as he launched at attack that almost hit my book. I blocked it with my chest.

"Erujo," I said, with a hint of anger in my voice. "Weren't we the best of friends back home? Didn't we not spent half of our time together? Remember how we used to ride Gelios!?"

"Now is not the time to talk about things that trivial," said Erujo. "None of these things matter during the millennium battle, not even friendship. Christine, don't stop casting. Annihilate him."

**Biraitsu**

I was forced to crawl to a safe area. The beam hit one of the many legs of the aqueduct. Quickly, I broke into a run. I grabbed Christine's arm and she let out a squeal. I flung her into the wall of the aqueduct and she lay there, stunned. Erujo quickly flew at me and tried to kick me. Angrily, I dropped my book, grabbed his neck, and shook him.

"Erujo, WHY!" I yelled as I shook him vigorously.

"...I...," he managed to choke out.

"I'm telling you," I muttered under my breath. "Once I find my book owner, I'm going to blast you apart! I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Erujo's face showed no fear. Instead, he spat at my eye. With boiling anger, I yelled as I flung him onto the ground. He passed out because I had choked him half to death. I felt the anger raging inside of me. _We were such good friends..._ I let out a scream of disgust kicked Erujo's body with fury. _Friends... what friends?_ I wanted to hurt him even more, but Christine recovered and tackled me. I grabbed my book and ran away. But after a few seconds, I looked back. I saw Erujo lying in the grass, all wet, and I couldn't help feeling a slight sensation of regret for doing this to him.

I shook the thought off my head and continued towards the city.

* * *

**Note:** There, my introduction. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Alm can float, but he doesn't know it yet, just to avoid confusion. And I changed my mind. Please submit fan mamodos.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim the responsibility of claiming the responsibility of claiming the responsibility of claiming the responsibility of owning Zatch Bell.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My First Spell**

_Erujo... he deceived me. He took me for a fool that would never become king. _Several hours had passed, and the rain had subsided a long time ago._ I wonder if it's true. No more Heavenly Alm?_ A city lay just a few miles ahead of me. I was tired, and I didn't feel I was ready to go in so I lay under the aqueduct and slept for a while.

I dreamed that I was still walking towards the city, but all of a sudden, Erujo shot a laser at me. Then he strangled me to death. I woke up, sweating. Based on the moon, it was midnight. I looked at my hands that I choked Erujo nearly to death with. It was unpleasant to think of what Erujo would do to me once we meet again. Realizing the need for a book owner, I ran towards the city. There were a lot of dark structures with gothic arches. _I hope there's someone there whom I can trust. I hope one of my friends is there. Yes, maybe one of my friends is there. But what if I will be betrayed again? Maybe friendship really isn't a concern in this battle._

Too busy looking forward and having wild thoughts cross my mind, I tripped over the root of a melon. "Ow," I muttered as I nursed my knees. I looked up and saw a giant V-shaped object spinning around the melon field. All of a sudden, it vanished. _A V-shaped object spinning on the melon plantation? Weird._ I stole a melon and continued towards the city.

"Hey! Stop thief," said a voice. A figure ran in front of me with his arms spread open.

"Huh?" I stopped munching on the melon and looked up. "These are your melons?"_ Maybe he can read my spell book._ There was a boy in front of me. He looked to me about 5 years older than me. He had blond hair and was wearing a green robe with a hood behind him.

"Yes, they're mine," he said. "My family's poor. I sell them for money. So tell me, how many melons have you eaten?" He tried to sound casual, but I could sense how serious this means to him.

"This is my first one," I said. "I just came."

"What do you mean?" asked the boy. "I heard noises on my field at least 5 minutes ago, and about 20 of my melons are missing!"

"Then, there must be another thief," I replied. _The spinning V._

"That... can be understood," said the boy, noticing my caved-in stomach. I finished chomping my melon and burped.

"Would you mind if I have another one?" I asked.

"Sure, not at all," said the boy. "You look like you're ready to die of hunger." He gave me a melon and began munching on one himself.

"Where are you from?" asked the boy curiously after he sat down next to me, eating his melon.

"Makai," I replied through a mouthful of melon. "Where am I?"

"You are on the outskirts of a city called Tours," said the boy.

"Tours... Hmph, I've never heard of such a city," I said. "But again, I'm on the human world." A few moments passed with each of us devouring our melons.

"So there really is such thing as a Makai," said the boy softly. "Are there any routes us humans can take to get there?"

"Only the Maou can transport humans to Makai," I replied.

"Maou? What's that?" asked the boy.

"Maou is the status of the king of Makai," I said. "And I've come to earth along with 99 other mamodos, or demons, to fight a battle which determines who shall be the next Maou."

"Well, good luck," said the boy.

"But I need a human to help me," I said.

"Well I suppose I can spare a few minutes," said the boy.

"No, it's not a matter of minutes, you fool," I shouted. "The battle can last for years! After all, we hold this battle every millennium."

"So I have to fight beside you for the whole time!?" asked the boy.

"I... suppose so," I said. "Here, can you read this book for me?"

"Okay." The boy received my book and opened it.

"I assume this is mamodo language?" said the boy as he flipped through its pages.

"Yes, except that I can't read them for some strange reason," I said. "All I see now are just weird symbols."

"Yeah, that's what I see," said the boy. Then, he immediately stopped flipping the pages. "H-hold it! I can read something! The symbols are beginning to form words!" The book glowed a bright yellow.

"This book is magical!" said the boy, dropping it on the ground. He shielded his eyes. "Ahhgh! The light!"

"Can you read it?" I asked anxiously. "Read it to me!"

"Very well," said the boy as he picked it up. "Hmm, this is weird. I can only read the words that are glowing dark blue. The first spell,-"

**Neshir**

My palms began to glow yellow. A ball of energy formed between my hands, and I aimed at the sky. The blast of energy went soaring over the clouds into space.

"That was... awesome," said the boy.

"Yeah," I agreed, finally enjoying the luxury of being able to launch an attack.

"BRIAN!" yelled a voice. A lady stepped out of a nearby run-down straw hut. She had a blue dress and blond curly hair. "Brian what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? And what was that noise?"

"I'm sorry, Elisa," said the boy. "But this thief here stole one of our melons."

"Oh dear god," said Elisa. "I wish we can afford a fence. Now, Mr. thief. You can go ahead and pay us 10 gold coins."

"I'm sorry, I'm... broke," I said.

"Well in that case, do you have a hom-?"

"Elisa," said Brian. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything. Just give us some time."

"Very well," said Elisa as she went back to sleep. We watched her go back into the broken shed.

"I hope that's not your... house," I said.

"Unfortunately, it is," said Brian as he hung his head.

"Then was that your mother?" I asked. There was a long pause. I looked up and discovered that the moon was directly above the both of us, illuminating the field of melons.

"Elisa's my older sister," replied Brian, apparently deep in thought. "We're orphans."

"Me too," I replied casually as if we were talking about the weather. "So... will you help me become the ruler of Makai? We can... uh... travel together and have an adventure." Brian looked at me deep in the eyes.

"But I've lived here all my life- I can't just get up and take a hike around the world."

"Don't worry," I said as I got up. "I'll protect you, no matter what. Without you, I can never become king."

"Well...," said Brian, thinking really hard. "Alright."

_Yess! Finally, a book owner. The crown... is mine._

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Elisa's voice from inside the straw hut. Elisa burst out the door.

"Heard what?" asked Brian frantically.

"You are NOT traveling around the world with a thief!" screamed Elisa as she stormed up to Brian.

"But.. but it's my destiny!" said Brian. "I can't just stay here and rot on this plantation forever..."

"Who's going to plow the fields? Who's going to plant the seeds? Who's going to sell the melons, you fool?" Half a minute passed with us frozen like that as if we were statues.

"Elisa," said Brian in a calm voice. "Elisa, we're selling the house. We're selling this plantation. And YOU are traveling with me."

"But-"

"**JUST DO AS I SAY!**"

"Brian," said Elisa. She was ready to burst in tears. "All this, for a thief?"

"You don't understand, Elisa," said Brian. "I really want to go on an adventure. This means everything to me. New people, new places, new... enemies, new adventures. This guy here, he can be trusted. Don't worry about it. He was starved half to death by the time he ate his melon. I let him." Elisa just stood there dumbstruck. Then, she smiled.

"I'm leaving the thinking to you," she said. "Just make sure you know what you're doing." With that, she trotted back to the dilapidated house.

"Ugh, that's a relieve," said Brian. "She actually approved." I just nodded blankly.

"Sleepy, eh? Come," said Brian. "Time for bed. But one more thing."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" asked Brian.

"Oh, my name's Alm."

"Cool," he said. Then he opened his book.

**Neshir**

I shot another beam at the sky and gave him a confused look.

"I just love doing that," he said as he closed the book and led me into the straw hut.

* * *

"Wake up!" said Brian handing me a melon. "We sold our house!" 

"Wow, congratulations!" I said. I could hear Elisa talking to the buyer outside the straw hut.

"Time to begin our journey," said Brian as he stepped out the door and gazed at the sky. There were a few clouds, and the ocean was visible under the aqueduct.

"So, is the melon field ours from now on?" asked the buyer. He was wearing a red vest and had a yellow mohawk.

Lisa sighed. "Yes, it's all yours."

"WHOOOOOOOPEEE!" said a scratchy voice. I looked through a hole and discovered a V-shaped mamodo and his book owner. The mamodo had a white V-shaped head and a white V-shaped torso. He had blue legs and white feet. The mamodo was spinning around the melon patch, grabbing as much melons as he could.

"Brian," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm... sorry for doing this to you."

"...What are you talking about?"

"I-I forced you to abandon your house," I said. "And made you help me fight."

"Nah, it's okay," returned Brian. "I've always wondered what it feels like to travel."

"Glad you do," I said with a smile. "Now, if you please, come here. I want to tell something to you in secret." Brian looked around and came into the shed.

"Listen, Brian," I said. "That V-shaped weirdo, he a mamodo. See his book owner? He's got the same kind of book as my dark blue spell book, except that his is greenish blue. Whatever you do, don't let him notice me. I don't feel like battling right now. And make sure you hide your book too." Brian stood smiling at the V-shaped mamodo.

"Well in that case," he said.

"Hey!" I yelled as he stuffed me and my book into his leather baggage.

"So, Elisa, when are we going to depart?" asked Brian as if nothing had happened. I found an opening from inside the baggage and poked my head out.

"Hey, stay in there," whispered Brian, pushing my head back in.

"As soon as the mohawk guy finds his wallet," said Elisa. "And what's that in your bag?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Brian eyeing Elisa desperately.

"Here," said the mamodo's book owner. He handed Elisa 100 gold coins. "Oh, and there's one more thing we want to buy with the money I just paid you," said the person with the mohawk.

"What is it?" asked Brian.

"The mamodo in your sack," said the mohawk person, snickering. He took out his greenish blue spell book.

**Magurga**

"Oh yeah," said the demon as he shot a purple V-shaped beam from his V-shaped head.

"Er-," grunted Brian as he reached for my spell book in his bag, but he ended up grabbing my arm.

"Neshir!" he called out.

"Uh... why are you holding my arm?" I asked.

"WHATT!?" he exclaimed as the attack blasted him and I into the straw hut. The weight from both our bodies made the hut's wall collapse. A second later, the entire roof fell on top of us.

"Brian!" shrieked Elisa who ran towards us.

"Is your house really that broken," I groaned as I got back up. Brian also got up, holding my spell book.

"Ho ho ho, looks like another pair of weaklings," said the V-shaped mamodo. "Mohawk! Finish them!" The guy with the mohawk glared at his mamodo before opening his book. "I'm in not in the mood to be bossed around, Victoream."

**Magurga**

Victoream, the V-shaped mamodo, blasted Elisa on top of us with his purple beam. She lay on top of the ruins, too astonished to get up.

**Neshir**

Sitting up, I launched a beam at Victoream.

**Magur Yo-Yo**

Victoream's arms turned into yoyos with blades. He threw them at us, and my attack bounced right off the yoyos. "No," I groaned as I jumped in front of Brian and Elisa. "Ahhhghkk," I grunted as I shut my eyes in pain.

"Alm," yelled Brian as he placed his hands on top the cuts on my back to prevent further bleeding. "Alm, are you okay?"

"Yes," I panted. Shaking with difficulty, I stood up to defend Brian and Elisa.

"No, Alm, you should take a rest," pleaded Elisa. I ignored her.

"The goal of this game is to burn other mamodo's books," said Mohawk. Brian opened his eyes wide and brought my book close to his body. "Why are you aiming at the demon, Victoream you fool?" Victoream scowled.

"I was aiming for the human, but the demon keeps getting in the way," said Victoream.

**Neshir**

I shot a blast of energy at Mohawk, who slid away from the attack.

"In that case, I'll blast the demon until he can't defend the human anymore!" yelled Victoream.

**Magurga**

Victoream shot a V-shaped beam from his head.

**Neshir**

The two attacks collided with each other.

"Ahgh!" screamed Brian as he felt his energy being drained away from using too many spells.

"What weak newbies," commented Mohawk.

**Magur Yo-Yo**

"Alm, maybe you should just get out the way and give it a rest," said Brian. The blades were coming closer and closer to me.

"And let the attack kill you two?" I shot back.

"It's not worth protecting us!" said Elisa. "We're just poor farmers with no life at all!" I could feel the yoyos' speeds as the wind from their blades ruffled my hair.

"Still, it's better if I die than I let the attack kill all of us! Besides, I have a strong body. Don't worry about me and run!" I yelled.

One of the yoyos hit my temple as the other went into my stomach. I didn't utter a sound. Slowly, as if time had just slowed down, I felt my body being lifted from the ground, flying backwards, and before I knew it, everything went black. A mixture of Victoream laughing and Brian yelling my name filled my head. Then everything died down to be replaced by darkness and silence.

* * *

I felt warm hands touching my head. When my vision sharpened, the first thing I saw was a familiar face, a friendly face, a face that brought back sweet memories from the mamodo world.

"Erujo!"

"Oh, Alm, you're awake," said Erujo as he grinned. I was lying in a warm, comfortable, bedroom. There were bandages on my head and stomach.

"Oh, is he?" said a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw that the voice came from Christine, who was seated on a chair next to a desk.

"Erujo? But why?" I asked. I looked around, jumped off the bed, and went by the window. It was morning. _How long have I been knocked out?_ "Why did you save me? Did you not attack me when you saw me? Did I not almost strangle you to death? Weren't we... enemies?"

"Alm, I'm...," began Erujo. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I-I really wanted to be the king, but I realized that there was no use of being king if... if..." Erujo suddenly looked down in shame. I kept staring at him in wonder. It's been amazing how much Erujo had changed over time. He seemed... older.

_Ow!_ I fell on my knees put my hand on my temple in pain.

"Maybe it's better if you lie down," said Christine as she picked me up and lay me on the bed. "You must be hungry. I'll go get some bread." With that, she left the room.

"Alm," said Erujo as he flew over to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've finally realized," he said gravely.

"Realized what?" I said looking up hopefully.

"I've just realized... the real meaning of trying to become king," said Erujo as he sat on the bed and tears formed in his eyes.

"Go on," I said.

"It's no use being king if...," said Erujo as his faced me. His face was very solemn and he spoke in a grave tone. "It's no use being king if no one admires you. What's the use of the crown if everyone hates you?" I looked at him curiously. "If we keep attacking each other here on the human world, the mamodo world will be filled with hate and anger. That's why... that's why..."

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pity as a few drops of Erujo's tears fell next to me.

"I'm sorry," said Erujo. "I'm sorry for attacking you in the first place."

"And I'm sorry for strangling you," I said.

"Friends?" asked Erujo, offering me his hand.

"Yeah, friends," I said as I shook it.

"Let's aim for the throne together," said Erujo, actually smiling. "This way, the chance that the king will be kind-hearted will increase."

"So, now that our issues have been solved, can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"Uh... you're in a city called Tours, I think. Or at least that's what Christine told me," said Erujo.

"Tours?" I let out a gasp. "Oh no! Where's Brian? Where's Elisa? Where's my _spell book_?"

"We don't know. When we arrived, we only saw you on the ground, bleeding, and Victoream was ready to crush you," said Erujo. "Then, we attacked Victoream and took you home with us while Victoream ran away."

"Were there any other people?" I asked. "Did you see a young man and a young woman?"

"No, but there was an old, broken shack nearby," said Erujo. "But it was empty."

"Oh," I said as I clenched my teeth, bringing jolts of pain to my temple._ At least they escaped. I hope they're alright._

"I'm back!" said Christine as she brought back two loafs of bread, one for Erujo and one for me.

"Thanks," I said, munching the bread hungrily. I was starving. "How long have I been here?" Christine sat down and began to do her homework.

"We found you yesterday morning," said Christine, then she glared at her work, apparently deep in thought. "That Victoream will pay." I struggled to get up.

"Where are you going?" asked Erujo.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I said. "But I have to look for my book owner. Maybe we will meet again, then we can team up." At first, Erujo hesitated. Then he smiled.

"Okay, take care," he said.

I turned my back towards him and walked out the door, which led right into the middle of the city. I noticed the aqueduct and began walking towards the place where the straw hut used to be. _Maybe they went back. But I don't know. It's been a day. They might be far._ Trudging along the aqueduct, I passed a lot of food stores and churches. After a couple of minutes, the straw hut was visible, and a few figures were next to it.

"Brian? Elisa?" I said to myself.

I broke into a run, but I halted just a few meters away from the shed. The two figures next to the shed were none other than Victoream and Mohawk.

"Heheheh, I knew you'd come back," said Mohawk.

"And what's better, you're wounded," said Victoream. "Ready, Mohawk?"

"Let's finish this battle," said Mohawk as he took out a glowing spell book.

* * *

**Note:** OK, you can rest your eyes now. I'm stopping here. I really need to slow down the plot and shorten the chapters. Don't forget that I changed my mind! Submit fan mamodos! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Must. Beat. Gentleman. Jirachi. In. Getting. The. Most. Reviews. Anyway, if you have submitted a mamodo, please be patient.

**Disclaimer:** Skip this part. Read the chapter instead.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

I broke into a run, but I halted just a few meters away from the shed. The two figures next to the shed were none other than Victoream and Mohawk.

"Heheheh, I knew you'd come back," said Mohawk.

"And what's better, you're wounded," said Victoream. "Ready, Mohawk?"

"Let's finish this battle," said Mohawk as he took out a glowing spell book.

* * *

"I don't think so," said a voice. I turned around to see Brian and Elisa. Brian was kneeling in a crouched position, his spell book open and ready. He was panting, as if he had ran 100 miles, and Elisa was hiding behind him, scared. 

"We were really worried about you," said Elisa.

"It's okay," I muttered. "Sometimes running away is the best thing to do."

"Darn it!" said Mohawk. "Looks like we have more brats to take care of."

"Nah, we paid them 100 gold coins, remember?" asked Victoream. "After we finish them, we can take our money back."

"You're right," said Mohawk as he opened his book.

"Are you ready, Alm?" asked Brian as he opened his book.

"Maybe we should run," said Elisa.

"No," said Brian. "We shall fight until the very end. Running away won't earn Alm the title the king, right, Alm?"

"Yeah, and running away proves that we are cowards," I said. "But really, they're the cowards."

"Enough talking," said Mohawk.

**Magurga**

Victoream shot a V-shaped beam from his head.

**Neshir**

My yellow energy beam canceled out the V-shaped beam, but Victoream charged at me from behind the smoke. _You're going to try to get my book yourself?_

**Neshir**

I shot an energy beam at the charging mamodo.

**Magur Yo-Yo**

_Oh, no! Not this spell._ Victoream laughed heartily as his arms turned into spiked yo-yos. My attack bounced off the blades of the yo-yos. I placed my arms in front of me and braced for the impact.

"No, not yet!" screamed Brian.

**NESHIR!**

I knew that Brian had put a lot of power into this spell, and I could feel its power charging up when I prepared the energy beam.

"Take this!" I said as I threw the ball of energy at the yo-yos. "What the-" I watched in terror as the spell missed the yo-yos by fractions of an inch.

"Ha! What a wasted effort," gloated Victoream as he prepared to slice me with his yo-yos. "Uh-oh." My energy ball crashed into Victoream's face and there was an explosion. There was smoke everywhere and everything was silent, except for Brian panting from exhaustion.

"Brian, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Brian.

"YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Victoream as he lunged at me with his battered body.

**Neshir**

**Magur Yo-Yo**

My attack bounced right off Victoream's yo-yo and I leapt up. Victoream flung his yo-yos at me.

**Neshir**

"Brian, put more power into your spells," I said as I shot an energy ball from the air at Victoream's body. With a laugh, Victoream batted my attack away with one of his yo-yos.

"I can't," panted Brian. "I used most of my energy."

"We should run!" said Elisa. "Let's go."

"Not yet," I said as I landed. "The battle's not over yet. We can still win."

**Neshir**

**Magur Yo-Yo**

_Again? There's no way I can destroy the yo-yos with this kind of spell._ I leapt up again.

"You can't dodge my yo-yos forever," said Victoream as he flung his yo-yos at me.

"Alm, I... I don't think I can manage for any longer," gasped Brian.

"Just try to end- AGH!" I yelled. One of Victoream's yo-yos sliced into my stomach while I was in the air.

"Pay attention, you fools," said Mohawk.

**Magurga**

As I landed on the ground in pain, Victoream shot a V-shaped beam at me and Brian.

**Neshir...**

I shot a weak beam at the V-shaped beam, but it only weakened the attack. I got up, guarded myself with my arms, and was hit by the beam.

"Alm," said Brian as I crashed into him.

"Now can we run?" asked Elisa.

"No," I grunted as I pulled myself up from the ground. I aimed for Mohawk. "This battle... is not over yet. Brian! Try casting another spell."

**Magurga**

"Neshir," said Brian. Nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Brian." The beam hit us and the straw hut behind us was completely destroyed.

"Brian!" cried Elisa as she came running towards us. We sat up in pain.

"Let's get away from here, quickly!" said Elisa.

"No, wait," said Brian. "Look!" He pointed to Victoream and Mohawk. Victoream was facing a giant minotaur mamodo with snake hair.

"Hide!" I whispered as I pushed everybody under the ruins. "That demon doesn't know we're here."

"Ah, who do we have here?" asked Victoream. "Looks like another demon."

**Magurga**

Victoream fired a beam at the minotaur, who was hit in the chest. The minotaur mamodo gripped its chest in pain and fell on its knees.

"It's been a long time, Goren," said Victoream, who aimed at Goren's face. "I've finally realized how weak you really are."

**Magur Yo-Yo**

Victoream launched his yo-yos at Goren, and they sliced him in the side on the head.

"Why don't you retaliate, Goren?" smirked Victoream.

**Magurga**

Goren was blasted backwards for a few feet. His book owner, who was a man in a black cloak, just stood there, his face shaded by his hood.

"Let's finish him, Mohawk," said Victoream, as he aimed for both Goren and his book keeper.

"NO!"

"Please don't," mumbled Goren's book owner. The scream came from a little girl was in Goren's hand.

"Hey, why is there a girl in your hand?" asked Victoream.

"If you attack, I'll die too!" screamed the girl.

"That girl's my daughter!" said Goren's book owner. "She was taken hostage and I'm forced to fight for Goren!"

"Bleah, who cares," said Victoream. "It's just a little kid. Do it, Mohawk!"

Magur Yo-

"STOOOP!" wailed the girl.

"Victoream, I can't...," stammered Mohawk.

"Mohawk!" yelled Victoream as he glared at his book owner.

"Heheheh, too soft," chuckled Goren's book owner.

"Wha-?" asked Victoream as he turned around. Before he knew it, Goren's snake hair had wrapped itself around Victoream.

"Mohawk! C-cast a spell!" said Victoream. "Quickly!" Mohawk only made muffled sounds. Snakes had wrapped themselves around his mouth.

"Mohawk!" yelled Victoream. "MOHAWK!"

**Dioga Gorugojio**

Goren released green lasers at Victoream. Screaming, Victoream was turned into stone, from head to toe. His spell book detached itself from Mohawk's grip and united with Victoream, absorbing the mamodo into the book. Within a few seconds, a stone tablet dropped onto the ground with a thud.

"V-Victoream?" said Mohawk. "N-no!" He ran away screaming.

"That's one down," said Goren's book keeper. "Ninety-eight more to go. Let's go, Goren." Goren growled and followed his book keeper.

"Let's hope that someone besides us defeats him," said Brian. I could feel him shaking next to me. Speechless, I simply nodded.

* * *

**Note:** This story will be no more than 10 chapters long. I'm planning on pushing my main focus to Zatch Bell Future. Can anyone be creative and submit Zatch's father? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Eh-heheheh. I've decided to... not accept your fan mamodos. I'm only using the millennium mamodos. () HOWEVER... before you kill me. I just wanted to say to those of you who have already submitted mamodos that I'd grateful for your submissions and I'll include them in my mamodo pending list for my Zatch Bell Future story. If you object, which I doubt any of you will, PM me.

**Disclaimer:** I just included this because everyone else has disclaimers and I don't want to feel left out. Anyway, once upon a time...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Actual Old Friends**

The sun was setting, and the three of us had skipped lunch and dinner. The melon patch was all covered with debris and we couldn't remain by the ruins any longer.

"I'm hungry," complained Brian. We were walking from shop to shop, asking for a job. "We've been wandering for hours."

"Stop complaining," retorted Elisa. "If you had left this demon alone, none of this wouldn't happened." I simply frowned to myself.

"Bonjour, can I have a job?" asked Brian to a man behind a counter of a _boulangerie_.

"No, we're closed," yelled the baker as he closed the shop window.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" asked Brian.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" mimicked Elisa.

"Hey, Alm!" called a voice from the sky. I was a voice that sounded so familiar that I didn't bother to look up, since I knew who it was. Suddenly, two hands covered my face.

"Haha, I got you now," said the voice. "Now you have to guess who I am."

"Let go, Pamoon," I laughed. "How did you end up in the sky?" He let go of my face and I saw Gelios next to him.

"So, still alive, I see," said Pamoon.

"Yeah," I replied. I went over to Gelios and rubbed his slimy body. "How's it going, Gelios?" I received a low growl as a response.

"These are your friends?" asked Brian.

"Let's hope they are, so they can offer us a place to stay," muttered Elisa after she sat down and looked away.

"Shelby, Johnny, I'd like you to meet my friend Alm," said Pamoon.

"Can you offer us a place to stay?" I asked.

"Sure, but I live in Germany, in Aachen," said Shelby. He was wearing a gray swimming suit with a green cloak over it. He also had a yellow moustache. "It's a 800-km walk."

"You can stay in my place, in Paris," said Johnny. He looked buff and he wore a blue cap.

"Yes," cheered Elisa. Everyone started walking towards Paris. "Hey, why can't we ride the dragon?"

"Use your common sense," snapped Brian. "There are seven people. You think Gelios is strong enough? Besides, he already looks tired from shipping Alm's friends." Then, Elisa and Brian started arguing among themselves, while Shelby and Johnny stayed silent.

"This is Brian, my book owner," I said to Pamoon. " Shelby came from Aachen, right? Then what are you doing in Tours?"

"It's a long story," said Pamoon, looking down. "I met a mamodo named Laila, and she hasn't found her book owner yet. I felt... sorry for her, so I decided to protect her until she finds one."

"Describe Laila," I said.

"She's about seven years old," said Pamoon. "She has a moon-shaped wand, purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple dress. Though she never smiles, I'm still beginning to... like her." I stared blankly ahead as we kept on walking.

"Where's... Laila?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Pamoon. "I lost her on the way here. But let me tell you something. While we walking here, I felt like we were being followed. I met Gelios on the way, and so we decided to team up together. Still, I felt the presence of another mamodo behind us. Day and night, I dreamt of Laila, and so I was pretty sure it had to be Laila who was following me, looking for me. We turned around and started looking for the demon who was following us, but we found no one..."

"Creepy," I said. "Do you still feel her following you?"

"No," was the short, simple answer.

"Why did you come to Tours?"

"I was chasing a mamodo I vowed to never forgive," said Pamoon. "His name was... Goren." I stopped in my tracks and gasped.

"Do you mean... d-do you mean the mamodo who turns demons into stone tablets...?" I stammered.

"Yes, that's him," said Pamoon. "I'll never forgive him. He attacked Laila on first sight! You met him too?"

"Yes, but he didn't see me," I said. "Fortunately," I added softly.

"Shelby! Stop!" yelled Pamoon. Brian and Elisa stopped arguing and looked at us. "Goren may be still around. When did you see him?"

"This afternoon," I replied.

"Let's split up and look for him," said Pamoon with an air of determination.

"A-are you sure?" asked Brian. "It's getting dark, and c-cold." Apparently, he was scared.

"If we don't hunt him out, he'll hunt US out," whispered Pamoon. "Remember that most demons will do anything to be king, and especially that Goren has an advantage..."

"Okay, okay, we know," said Johnny. "Gelios!" Gelios flew over and Johnny hopped on. "We'll search from the sky."

"Alm, you search in the northern highlands," said Pamoon. "Me and Shelby will search south, where the aqueducts are. Gelios, you stay up there to keep a lookout of any dangers. If any of you meet Goren, fire an attack in the sky."

"Yes, sir!" I yelled as Brian, Elisa, and I sprinted north.

"Up, up and away!" sang Johnny as Gelios took off.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," said Elisa.

"Don't worry," said Brian. "I've been waiting for this kind of adventure for all my life!"

"Let's do this!" I said as we kept on running and searching for any signs of Goren. _For Pamoon. For Laila. For their special relationship. And mostly, for our friendship._

All of a sudden, we stopped in our tracks. A figure was sitting next to a tree, its back leaning against it.

"Now, who could be that?" whispered Brian as he froze.

"I'm scared...," said Elisa, clinging on to her brother.

Wordlessly, I walked ahead to investigate. I noticed the figure's torn purple dress, and purple, tired eyes. A purple spell book was resting on her lap.

_Laila?_

-----

**Note:** Suspense rules! Anyway, you probably know what's gonna happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note (to people living on the northern hemisphere):** Yay! It's summer again!

**Disclaimer:** Hi.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goren Appears Again!**

"Laila!" I shouted as I ran ahead.

"Who are you?" asked Laila as she stood up. Brian and Elisa caught up.

"We're... friends of Pamoon," I said. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm just resting," said Laila. "I've been following Pamoon for the past few weeks. Do you know where he is?"

"Sure, just follow me," I said as I ran in the direction of Pamoon.

"Okay, so we found Laila," said Elisa. "What now?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Laila, frightened. "Are you luring me into some sort of trap?"

"No, no! It's no that," I said as I waved my hands. "Elisa's just... a bit sarcastic."

"I don't trust you," muttered Laila. "I don't even know you, so I'm not going anywhere. If you really want to help me, bring Pamoon here." She sat back down next to a tree. I shrugged and continued north towards the highlands. All of a sudden, the earth shook. Explosions can be heard.

"It sounds like a battle," said Brian. He looked back and saw smoke.

"Let's go," I said, pulling Brian towards the smoke.

"I'd rather not get involved," said Elisa. "I'm just going to climb a hill to get a good view of the battle."

"I'm going too," said Brian as he ran followed. I had no choice but to follow. Eventually, we reached a cliff and looked into the distance. Next to an aqueduct was Pamoon, Shelby, Goren with his snake hair, and his cloaked book owner. Gelios was hiding behind some trees behind Pamoon. Apparently, Pamoon had told him to stay back.

**Farus**

Pamoon generated stars that floated in the sky. They shot laser beams at Goren. The Minotaur winced from the pain.

"What's the matter, Goren?" asked Pamoon. "Feeling shameful?" Goren just stood up and roared.

"The next spell will decide the battle," said Pamoon calmly as he carefully arranged his stars.

Laila's head jerked up. "That... sounds like Pamoon!"

**Farga**

The stars fired stronger, concentrated beams at Goren's head. Goren ducked and let the beams hit his back. He roared in agony and charged at Pamoon.

**Dame Farga**

The stars fired beams forming a grid-like pattern, and the wall of beams moved steadily toward the charging Minotaur. The beams gave Goren a laser bath and he roared. Goren's cloaked book keeper backed up, scared.

"Why won't you use your spells?" asked Pamoon. "Have your guilt taken away your ability to cast that spell? Shelby, get ready to cast the ultimate spell!"

"Pamoon," whispered Laila as she climbed the hill to look at the battle.

**Farga**

Goren was forced into a kneeling position by the beams.

"Heh, you were strong as well," said Pamoon. "But this is the end." He braces to attack. "The finish!"

**Excelles Far-**

"Stooop!"

"Wha-!?" exclaimed Pamoon. In Goren's hand was a little girl.

"What's going on," muttered Laila as soon as she reached the top of the hill.

"Oh, no!" I said. "He's using the child technique on Pamoon!"

"If you attack now, I'll die too," said the girl.

"A chi- child?" exclaimed Pamoon, shaking with fear.

"What on earth?" asked Shelby.

"NO!" said Brian. "Just attack! That girl's a fake!"

"ATTACK!" I screamed. Apparently, they couldn't hear us.

"Pamoon!" yelled Laila as she began to run towards him.

"No, stop!" I said as I grabbed her dress.

"Let go!" she screamed as she tore my arm away. I grabbed her heel and we both fell down.

"Pamoon... needs me."

"Please stop!" said Goren's book owner. "This child is my daughter. My daughter's been taken hostage and I've been forced to fight."

Pamoon looked doubtful. "Don't be fooled. Do it, Shelby."

"Alright," said Shelby.

**Excell-**

"NOOOOO!" said the girl.

"I... can't do it." said Shelby, closing his book.

" Shelby!" yelled Pamoon. "Huh?" He looked back and noticed that the little girl became a snake head on Goren's head.

"Too soft," said the girl. She wrapped herself around Pamoon's body, along with other strands of Goren's snake hair.

"Quickly, the spell!" said Pamoon, struggling. Shelby was also wrapped around by the snake hair. His mouth was covered by the snakes.

"She- Shelby!"

**Dioga Gorgogeo**

Goren's book owner had finally cast his spell. Goren held Pamoon in front of him and a green beam was shot at Pamoon from his chest. A few seconds later, a stone tablet fell on the ground.

"No! Not Pamoon!" said Laila as she kicked my hand off and started running.

With a giant roar, Gelios charged into the battlefield, along with Johnny.

"Take this!" said Johnny, whipping out his spell book.

**Akur**

Gelios spat water from his mouth. The water just bounced harmlessly off Goren's body.

**Degaruk**

Gelios grew a longer horn and charged at Goren. He was immediately tangled in the snake hair.

**Dioga Gorgogeo**

Gelios was also turned into a stone tablet. As he fell to the ground, Shelby and Johnny fled.

"We have to go down!" I said, pulling Brian. "Laila's in trouble."

"No!" said Elisa as she pulled Brian's other arm.

"Ow, my arms!" said Brian, apparently being pulled from both sides. Suddenly, Elisa's hand slipped and Brian and I tumbled at high speed towards Goren.

"Laila!" I yelled as I ran towards the aqueduct. Laila was too busy hugging Pamoon to hear me.

"Pamoon, what should I do without you?" asked Laila, tears pouring down her eyes. Goren's shadow covered her as he advanced laughing.

**Neshir**

I held up my hands and blasted Goren's knee, forcing him to trip. He reached for me with his snake hair.

"B-Brian! Do something!"

**Neshiruga**

I quickly aimed at Goren's heart, blasting his chest and making him spin. "We had a new spell? Why didn't you tell me, Brian, you scoundrel."

"We have more than one," said Brian mischievously.

**Ganjas Neshiruga**

I furiously pounded the ground and made beams erupt from the ground, blasting Goren everywhere.

"It's no use, Goren," I said. "You won't win. As long as I don't go near your body, you can never reach me. I also know your little girl trick. Heheheh. Hey!" Goren had grabbed my mouth with his hair.

**Neshiru-**

Brian had also been immobilized by Goren's hair.

"This is the end," said Goren's book owner. "That's three down tonight. No, four, including that little girl." Goren reached for Laila and grabbed her by the collar.

"Let, me, go!" said Laila, kicking. She was still holding Pamoon's tablet and her spell book.

"Goren, put the together, so I can kill two birds with one stone," said Goren's book owner.

"No if I can help it," said a voice.

**Neshiruga**

_Yes, Brian can speak_, I thought as I blasted Goren away. He let all of us go and ran away.

"We'll take care of you someday," yelled Goren's book owner.

We watched Goren march away and saw Elisa running towards us, panting.

"You, Brian," she panted, jabbing her finger at Brian. "You stay away from me. I'm in no mood for adventures. From now on, we're going separate ways. If I'm going to stay with you, I'm going to have to experience every foolish thing you experience. So farewell!" With that, she walked away.

Brian and I looked at each other, and we shrugged, glad to get rid of her. It was then, that we noticed Laila looking at us with the utmost disdain.

"You," she muttered. "You are responsible of all this."

"I- what!?" I exclaimed, marching towards her.

"If you had let me go, Pamoon would still be here," she argued.

"I was trying to save you from your rash attitude!" I said.

"You won't know," said Laila, looking away. "Pamoon needed me. We shared a special bond. You were trying to separate us."

"I... don't understand," said Brian.

"I'm not surprised," retorted Laila as she tried dragging Pamoon's tablet away. her eyes flooded with tears a moment later. "The only one to blame is me. If I didn't stop to rest that soon, I would've found Pamoon, and we would have been turned to stone together."

"Laila, wait!" I said. Laila stopped and looked at me. "We're... sorry," I said softly.

"Pamoon and I made a promise," Laila said after a moment of silence. "We were to become bonded together forever. He would be king, and I would be queen. We vowed to become kind rulers, and to stop anybody evil."

We stared at her blankly.

"What kind of ruler are you going to be?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she limped away, holding her spell book with one hand and dragging Pamoon's tablet with the other.

Brian and I were the only ones left, staring after Laila in wonder, even after she disappeared.

* * *

**Note:** Here is when Gentleman Jirachi's _Toys_ come in. It's like a fork in a road. After reading this chapter, you can go ahead and read _Toys_, or you can just continue reading this story. Basically, I'm trying to make this story correspond to the _Zatch Bell! _anime and Gentleman Jirachi's _Toys_. Now review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Phew! Haven't updated in a long time. I hope you haven't forgotten the story (or me) yet... Been too busy trying to animate for the past few months. No, you can't see. I'm not done yet. Just be patient so I can finish animating. OK, enough of this nonsense (and I mean nonsense) just read the story will you? And I recommend starting from the beginning...

**Disclaimer: **I Zatch Bell own not. Haha, you need to know standard Japanese grammar to comprehend that sentence. The order goes like this: Subject-object-verb-negative. Never mind, just read the chapter, will you?

**Remainder:** Please do not submit any fan mamodos. I'm using the millenmium mamodos _only_.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Searching for Goren**

Brian and I walked along the path, with neither of us knowing where it leads. I had sensed Goren ahead, but I lost track of him a long time ago. We didn't really pay attention to where the mamodo was headed. Just knowing that the path lead away from the tragic site satisfied us. So far, our minds were being flooded with thoughts about past events.

_"You," Laila had said. "You are responsible of all this. If you had let me go, Pamoon would still be here!"_

Me? Responsible? Go figure! I cursed under by breath.

_"Pamoon and I made a promise," Laila had said. "We were to become bonded together forever. He would be king, and I would be queen. We vowed to become kind rulers, and to stop anybody evil."_

_"What kind of ruler are you going to be?"_

We continued walking for several hours, and soon, the sun was rising to our left. We were heading south. Not that we cared where we were going. Just tracking down Goren and teaching him a lesson was good enough for us.

"Goren," I muttered. "He's the one causing all this grief." Brian didn't respond. "He already wiped two of my friends." There was a brief pause.

"I'm going to fulfill Pamoon's wish to avenge Laila!" I declared. "And I'm going to do it for Gelios too." We were headed towards a town.

"I'm hungry," complained Brian.

"Let's go get some food that that store," I suggested maliciously, still thinking about Goren. "We can't battle Goren on an empty stomach."

Brian just gave me an odd look and pulled out his spell book.

**Neshir**

I blasted the entrance open and calmly walked inside. By now, people were desperately screaming and running away from us.

"What did you do that for?" yelled Brian.

"How else are we going to feed ourselves?" I said calmly as I took a bag and began stuffing bags. Brian just sighed and didn't argue back. We exited the store to see some soldiers rushing to the rescue.

"Take this you monster!" yelled a man as he threw a spear at me.

**Neshir**

"You mean demon," I corrected as I knocked a few of a soldiers out with my energy ball.

"I suggest you stop while you're at it," commented Brian.

"Fine, let's get out of here," I said as we ran for it, dragging our bags. Then I turned to our pursuers. "Be glad we're only using our weakest spell!"

* * *

A few hours later, we were still on our long, quiet journey, eating bread on the way. Dusk had already fallen, and Brian broke the silence. 

"Someone's following us," said Brian.

"Shut up, it's just your imagination," I snapped. I was getting eviller by the minute, and I was beginning to understand why. I was angry. I was angry at Laila for thinking it was my fault that Pamoon was turned into stone. I was angry at Laila for not trusting me. Most of all, I was angry at myself for not being able to defeat Goren at the first place.

"You seem different," said Brian cautiously. "From when I first met you. Is there something wrong?"

Darn it. Since when did humans have mind-reading skills?

"No, it's just your imagination," I said again, trying my hardest to feign a smile. But Brian turned away.

"When I first me you, I looked forward to traveling with you and fighting our way up and... having fun," he said after a few minutes. "But this..."

"My goal would be to beat up Goren and become king," I cut in. "And your job is to help me acheive that goal no matter what it takes."

Brian fell silent.

"Someone's following us," said Brian again.

"Now that you mentioned it," I said. "I do sense anoth-" I was interrupted by a snake wrapping itself around my mouth. I heard a cry and I saw Brian being knocked onto the ground. My spell book was in the enemy book owner's hands. Ambushed.

**Dioga Gorgogeo**

* * *

**Note:** In case you're wondering why the story's going so slowly, it's because I have writer's block. I haven't updated in a long time and even I have trouble keeping track of the story's plot. ...I hope the next chapter will be more exciting, since it'll be about battling Goren. 

Anyway, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Yes, yes, I know there are typos in the previous chapter. But I'm too lazy to fix them. Anyway, here's the last chapter. Just be warned: this story's afflicted with writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**

**Dioga Gorgogeo**

It was as if all hope was lost. I was entangled in the snake hair, not even able to move, and my book was stolen by Goren's book owner.

"B... Brian!" I screamed with all my remaining energy. Brian had gotten up and tackled Goren's book owner.

"Alm, I won't... let you turn to stone!"

**Neshiruga**

Not being able to see, I shot blindly. Goren's snake let me go, and I looked up to see Goren's forehead damaged and sizzling. The stone curse shot out, but we were able to dodge it on time.

"Goren, I've found you at last." I panted.

**Ganjas Neshiruga**

I pounded the ground, making beams erupt on Goren and his book owner. Our enemies were thrown backward into the forest.

**Neshiruga**

"This will put an end to your reign," I screamed as I directed my beam at Goren with full force. Goren just took the attack with his arms.

"Ugh, why are we having so much trouble with these brats?" complained Goren's book owner. "Finish them, Goren!" With a roar, he charged at me, fist raised.

"What the-" I was off-balance from all the energy I just used for my spell, and Brian had to push me aside. Brian took the full impact of Goren's fist.

My spell book flew out of Brian's hands and Brian crashed into the branches of a tree. With a thud, he landed on the ground.

"Brian no-" I screamed, but my breath was cut short by Goren's fist. I was thrown next to Brian. Goren continued to pound me more, but I took them all without hesitation. Goren wrapped me around with his snakes and brought me in front of him.

"This battle is over," chuckled Goren's book owner, stepping up. I was helpless, and all I could do was suffocate under his grip. Brian had sacrificed himself for me, and without a book owner, I was helpless.

"Do it then," I grunted. "Turn me into stone, like you did to all my friends. I'd rather be trapped in darkness than to see you be king!"

"So what if I become king?" asked Goren. "How does that matter to all you weaklings who can't even protect their book owners? Your book owner gave his life for you. And yet, you had done nothing in return for him." I cursed under my breath. _Brian... a true friend._

_He's right. I should have treated Brian with more respect. With more empathy and friendship._

_What have I done?_

"It's always a delight to see someone's mind breaking down," commented Goren's book owner, seeing my expression of sorrow. He opened his book. "Time to end this."

**Dioga Gorgogeo**

I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst. A beam of green light shot in my direction. To my surprise, I felt the snakes let go of me and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw sizzling snakes on the ground. Two figures were visible in the distance.

"Don't give up, Alm," said the mamodo. "Just because you've lost a friend doesn't mean you stop fighting. Because we're here for you!"

I was overjoyed with relief. Friends have come to actually help.

"Please accept our rescue as a redemption for attacking you in the first place," said the book owner. "Look after you book owner. We'll distract Goren!"

"Thanks!" I said. "You're both in my debt." I hurried to Brian to protect him from Goren and to check whether or not he was alive. _C'mon, Brian..._

"Heh, so this lowly demon actually has a friend," snickered Goren. "Who cares! There's no way a little pixie can defend you." His snakes lunged at me.

**Ganzu Biraitsu**

Erujo's beams hit Goren's head, snakes, and chest at the same time, making major burns.

"You're in my way!" said Goren as he charged at Erujo with his fist.

**Daibara Biranga**

A massive blue monster was launched against Goren.

"They have a spell that strong?" said Goren's book owner. Goren just charged at the monster with his fist. There was an explosion and dust was spewed everywhere.

"Are you alright?" asked Christine. She was sitting in a crouched position, panting heavily. Somehow, the team had descended next to Brian and me.

"Yeah," I muttered. "My book owner's alive, but he's badly injured. I'll... try my best to fight with you."

"Goren's an enemy that must be defeated," said Erujo blankly. I looked at him in confusion, but then nodded.

A series of groans could be heard. Goren emerged with blood on his fist and his chest. "You'll PAY FOR THAT!" He reached for us with his snakes.

"Erujo, watch out," I said. Erujo leaped aside, but the snakes grabbed Christine. Erujo's face turned pale.

"Worthless vermin. You'll pay for that," said Goren as he threw her to the ground.

**Dioga Gorgogeo**

Since we were all in a group, Goren aimed at Erujo, who was trapped between Christine and me.

"_ERUJO!!!_" I cried, pushing him aside.

The last thing I remembered before I was sealed in stone was my friend's face. He was looking at me with horror and shock. But just knowing that he was safe was fine with me. The binding chill and the deathly silence I experienced was nothing compared to the relief I felt inside.

I was glad for helping out a friend.

* * *

**Note:** Now that I've got this story over with, I can animate! I'll post my movies in my Deviant Art account, which you can access in my profile. NOW REVIEW 


End file.
